rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginning of the End
"Beginning of the End" is the thirty-fifth episode of RWBY and the seventh episode of Volume 3. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on January 2nd, 2016 and was made public on January 3rd, 2016. Summary Flashbacks This episode is primarily a flashback, detailing Cinder Fall's activities prior to the events of the series. Intercut between individual scenes are vague snippets of dialogue accompanied only by a black screen devoid of visuals. The episode opens with Cinder proclaiming her wish to be strong, feared and powerful, though the person she is speaking to is neither seen nor heard. At some point in the past, Cinder corners petty thief, Emerald Sustrai, in an alleyway after she steals a ring from a jeweler. Cinder deduces that Emerald has skills well beyond those of a normal thief, being able to steal things right in front of her target through the use of hallucinations. Cinder promises that if Emerald joins her, she will never go hungry again, an offer which Emerald gratefully accepts. Cinder also shows Emerald something that is unseen to the audience (and heard only as the growls and snarls of Grimm), which Emerald claims to be impossible. Cinder and Emerald then go in search of the assassin Marcus Black. However, they instead witness Marcus being killed by his son, Mercury Black. Seeing his remarkable skill in combat, Cinder recruits Mercury into her group in spite of Emerald's protests. Later, the criminal Roman Torchwick, one of the "rats" of Vale, also joins their cause. Cinder, Emerald and Mercury then meet with the White Fang leader, Adam Taurus, and attempt to recruit him as well. However, Adam denies their offer on the grounds that they fight for a human cause for which he is unwilling to sacrifice his men. Blake Belladonna, at this point still a member of the organization, watches the three leave but does not see their faces. This meeting takes place the day before Adam and Blake attack a Schnee Dust Company train in Forever Fall, as seen in the "Black" Trailer. The episode then depicts Cinder's attack on Amber, the current Fall Maiden. As Amber traverses a remote field alone on horseback, Emerald creates a hallucination of a helpless little girl who has fallen off her bicycle. When Amber stops to help, Emerald, Mercury and Cinder attack. Amber is able to hold her own using a combination of incredibly powerful elemental attacks. However, after a fierce and protracted battle, Amber is defeated. Emerald and Mercury restrain Amber as Cinder puts on a mysterious white glove with red markings, from which a strange insect-like creature emerges. Using the creature and glove, Cinder begins transferring Amber's powers to herself. Suddenly, Qrow Branwen appears and rescues Amber, but Cinder, Emerald and Mercury escape. After the battle, Cinder is again heard speaking to the unidentified party. Only Cinder's half of the conversation is heard – she explains that Qrow had "severed the connection before it was complete", meaning Cinder was only able to acquire a limited portion of the Fall Maiden's power. Cinder says that this has left her with an "emptiness" and a burning hunger, but also promises she will "claim what is ours". Back at the White Fang camp, Adam and his Lieutenant are discussing the disappearance of Blake when Cinder returns along with Emerald and Mercury. This time, Cinder secures the support of Adam and the White Fang with the threat of violence, as well as the offer of Dust and large amounts of cash. Present Day Back in the present day, Yang Xiao Long is tricked into attacking a defenseless Mercury, breaking his leg, by Emerald's hallucinations during the Vytal Festival. Mercury, accompanied by Emerald, is taken away on a stretcher by paramedics who put him on an ambulance, which has been commandeered by Cinder. The ambulance, piloted by Neopolitan, flies off to an undisclosed location. Mercury, who actually has robotic legs, easily repairs his "injury" but is instructed to remain hidden to maintain the deception while Cinder and Emerald head off to continue the next stage of their plan. On the news, it is reported that the general public is angered and appalled by Yang's vicious attack, with some blaming Beacon Academy and its headmaster Ozpin. This negative emotion has caused a surge in Grimm activity outside of Vale, which even the Atlesian military is unable to hold back. Transcript }} Characters *Mercury Black *Roman Torchwick *Adam Taurus *White Fang Lieutenant *Blake Belladonna *Amber *Qrow Branwen *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao Long *Neopolitan *Lisa Lavender }} Trivia *This episode was preceded by a viewer discretion warning by producer Gray G. Haddock, as a caution that RWBY would begin to incorporate darker and more mature elements that may be potentially unsuitable for younger viewers. He notes, however, that him timing the journal before this episode does not reflect the events of this episode specifically.Gray Haddock's Rooster Teeth Journal *It is revealed in this episode that Emerald's Semblance is perception manipulation, which is how Coco thought she saw Yatsuhashi when the latter was actually knocked out by Mercury in "Lessons Learned" and how Yang thought she was being attacked by Mercury in "Fall". *At the end of the episode, Mercury is shown using a Phillips-headed screwdriver on a flat head screw. *This is the first time a dead body was seen that was not a Grimm's. *This is the second time blood is shown on screen, the first was in the "White" Trailer. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V3 07 00001.png|The past Cinder... V3 07 00002.png|Corners Emerald... V3 07 00008.png|And Mercury... V3 07 00010.png|And tries to make a deal with the White Fang... V3 07 00014.png|But they're not interested. V3 07 00020.png|Amber is ambushed... V3 07 00041.png|And puts up an admirable effort... V3 07 00060.png|But is defeated by Cinder... V3 07 00074.png|And has her power drained... V3 07 00093.png|Before she's rescued by Qrow. V3 07 00105.png|Where we left off. V3 07 00125.png|Mercury reveals he was never hurt. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 3